


Coffee is too bitter to drink, How we cooled down like this?

by coffeefixies



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefixies/pseuds/coffeefixies
Summary: Sore hari ini, ada secercah awan di langit jingga. Ditemani kopi yang aku harap tidak pernah mendingin, maukah kamu menemani San berbagi kisah hidup, tentang pahitnya mengambil keputusan?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Coffee is too bitter to drink, How we cooled down like this?

Wooyoung tidak tahu sejak kapan ini berlangsung. Tentang San yang tidak lagi tidur disampingnya, San yang suka mengomentari ini itu setiap menonton televisi bersama sekarang tidak ada lagi. Ada yang patut Wooyoung luruskan disini, tentang pencapaian hubungan yang dua orang terlibat di dalamnya malah semakin menjauh. Wooyoung bahkan sudah mati rasa, hatinya berdengung saking seringnya bertanya apa pasal yang menyebabkan keduanya merenggang. 

"San, tolong taruh laporanmu." 

Pagi itu, Wooyoung mengingatkan, ada setumpuk berkas yang San tangani—menemaninya sarapan bersama pagi ini. Piring di hadapan Wooyoung sudah kosong, maka lantaslah Ia beranjak, bergegas mandi untuk kemudian pergi mengurus kelas akademinya hari ini. 

San menatap punggung yang lebih muda dalam diam, kemudian bersuara sebelum Wooyoung masuk ke kamar mandi; "Terima kasih sarapannya, Woo. Aku pergi lebih pagi kali ini." Kemidian berkasnya lah disingkirkan, dirapikan untuk disimpan dan dibawa ke dalam tasnya. 

Anggukan dari Wooyoung menjadi jawaban, tak perlu Ia repot repot menoleh. Tidak ada pelukan sebelum kerja, maupun kecupan hangat di dahi sebagai salam selamat pagi lagi. 

*

San tidak mengerti pasal jenjang hubungan, dirinya tidak pernah mengerti jalan cerita ketika dua anak manusia saling mencintai, apa yang akan terjadi di dalamnya, apa yang akan mereka lewati bersama. 

Bukan tentang orang ketiga, maupun perasaan tak lagi saling mencintai. San mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan aman dan tidak pernah membakar api apapun dalam jalan hidupnya. Ia yakin Wooyoung juga begitu. 

Menggeser pintu unit apartemennya, sudah terlalu larut San rasa untuk tetap menyalakan televisi dan menatap kosong tayangannya, tapi Wooyoungnya melakukan itu. 

"Woo, kau tidak tidur?" 

Ia bertanya, mencoba membuat logat suara sehalus mungkin, hubungan keduanya sudah tidak lagi baik, dan San sedang berusaha menjaga hati Wooyoung. 

Gelengan kepala dari Wooyoung menjadi jawabnya, "Aku menunggumu, kenapa pulang larut sekali?" 

San tidak menjawab, Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Wooyoung menghela napas penat, Ia ingin bicara, Ia ingin cerita, ingin didengarkan. 

Perihal hati, perihal mereka berdua, perihal bagaimana harinya dan hari laki laki yang dikasihinya. 

"San, aku akan tidur duluan. Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong jangan pakai kamar lain lagi untuk tidur, aku akan tidur di sofa kamar kalau kau tak lagi sudi satu ranjang denganku." 

Tapi, San keberatan. Suara Wooyoung lemas sekali ketika mengatakannya, San ingin menebus dosa dengan tidak lagi menyakiti Wooyoungnya. San rasa, mereka berdua di tempatkan dalam satu ruangan saja rasanya sudah menyesakkan Wooyoung. 

Pernah satu kali Jung Yunho—teman Wooyoung mengajar di akademi tari— mengiriminya pesan, berisi gambar. Wooyoungnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dalam potret, Ia sedang tertawa, dan tidak ada San di sekitarnya. 

Menggeser pintu kamar Wooyoung. Benar, yang dicarinya sedang bergelung; terlihat hangat di dalam selimut, tapi juga menyesakkan pemandangan karena Ia benar benar memegang janjinya, Wooyoung tertidur di sofa pojok kamar mereka. Boneka Shiber milik San ada di pelukannya, terlihat lelah sekali. 

Jadi, San memindahkan lelakinya ke atas ranjang, memakaikan selimut dengan apik. Wooyoung sedikit mendesau, Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka milik San. 

Pulaslah Wooyoung, dan San tidak akan mengganggu. Ia tidur di kamar lain dalam unit apartemen yang mereka sewa. 

*

Wooyoung adalah pengamat yang baik, Ia selalu tau ketika Yunho sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya—Mingi, Wooyoung selalu tau ada yang mengganggu Heejin ketika muridnya itu tidak fokus pada kelas hari itu. Tapi, Wooyoung tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di pikiran San. 

Tentang mereka berdua, tentang suasana diantara mereka, tentang hal hal yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. 

"Woo, kopimu dingin, jangan melamun." San memperingati, Wooyoung terkesiap, kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya libur hari itu. 

"San," memberi jeda, sengaja Wooyoung lakukan agar melihat respon yang diberikan kekasihnya. San memandang Wooyoung. 

"Kau akan kemana hari ini?" Wooyoung kembali membuka suaranya. San menggeleng, tidak lagi menatap pria di hadapannya, "Ada berkas yang harus kukerjakan."

Yang disahuti mengangguk paham, kopi di hadapannya seperti mengejek, Wooyoung merasa itu terlalu pahit untuk diminum, setidaknya ketika San berada disampingnya. 

Wooyoung membawa piring berisi sarapannya ke dapur, meninggalkan San yang masih berada di meja makan. Keduanya sadar, atmosfer diantara mereka mendingin. Terlalu dingin bahkan untuk dihangatkan kembali. 

Wooyoung tidak suka ketika hak bicaranya direnggut, tapi kali ini Wooyoung seperti takut bahkan ingin mengucap sepatah kata pun, sepertinya akan menyakiti keduanya. Ia benci patah hati, tapi Wooyoung tidak lagi bisa menggenggam tangan San yang terlalu dingin. 

* 

San dan bagaimana Ia menaruh kepercayaan terhadap Wooyoung adalah hal yang benar benar tidak bisa dipisahkan. Di meja makan, dengan laptop yang terbuka dan tumpukan berkas yang tak lagi ingin San jamah, Ia mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja. 

San hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Wooyoungnya. Tapi, keduanya tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dalam kasus kali ini, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Juga San, mereka berdua tau ini tidak baik. Maka jika San boleh teriak, Ia akan meminta Wooyoung dan dirinya bertengkar, Ia akan memohon Wooyoung agar meluapkan amarahnya, maka jika seperti itu, San akan memohon maaf karena telah menyakiti hati orang terkasihnya. 

* 

Malam itu saju pertama turun, malam paling dingin, kata orang. Tapi, Wooyoung dan San berada di dalam toko buku yang dinyalakan penghangat ruangannya. 

Keduanya diam, ada kertas yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini, diberikan oleh Wooyoung untuk San, tertulis: Ini kencan pertama kita. Ayo jadi kekasihku, San! 

Menggelikan kalau Wooyoung ingat ingat sekarang, perihal bagaimana Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada San. Tapi, kemudian air matanya meluruh, di malam yang sama keduanya saling menggenggam seakan tak ingin lepas. 

"San berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Wooyoung!" Janji dari San yang sedang kelas akhir saat itu. 

*

Wooyoung tertawa pedih, gelas kopi digenggamnya erat, tak peduli pada suhu panas yang mulai menjalar di telapak tangannya. San yang mengamati dari belakang menggigit bibirnya. 

Dirinya maju, memeluk Wooyoung yang mulai terisak kecil. "Woo," bisiknya. Wooyoung terlihat kecil di peluknya, San mengutuk diri sendiri karena pada akhirnya Ia membuat Wooyoung mengeluarkan air mata. 

"Aku, entah kenapa, lebih memilih agar kita bertengkar hebat, lalu berbaikan tanpa ada karena," Suaranya bergetar, San tidak ingin berhenti. Harapannya adalah semoga besok pagi, keduanya baik baik saja. 

"Kita egois karena bicara sama diri sendiri, bukan ambil tindakan yang bisa memperbaiki satu sama lain." Tangan Wooyoung berada diatas lengan San, menggenggamnya walau itu tidak terlihat nyaman, tapi beban di pundaknya meluruh. 

"Lantas, pada akhirnya aku bikin kamu nangis, Woo, brengsek ya, aku." San tertawa, sedangkan Wooyoung di dekapannya masih terisak, suaranya tidak pernah keluar jika menangis, dan itu hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah San lihat. 

Wooyoung menjauhkan diri, meringsut ke pojok ruangan. Menangis, perihal bagaimana pikirannya terlalu jahat karena mereka ulang memorinya bersama San. Genggaman pertama itu, bagaimana Wooyoung meminta San untuk menjadi miliknya. 

Gelas kopinya pecah, jatuh kebawah dan Wooyoung tidak lagi peduli akan hal itu. 

*

San kira, keesokan harinya mereka berdua akan bangun di ranjang yang sama, berbagi peluk beberapa menit sebelum beranjak untuk memulai aktivitas masing masing. Tapi, Wooyoung dan koper disertai pikiran negatifnya adalah hal yang tidak ingin San padu padankan. 

"Oh, San. Kau sudah bangun," Wooyoung melambai dari dapur, ada senyum secerah sinar matahari pagi ini, jadi, dengan dorongan ilmiah San ikut tersenyum. 

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih untuk empat tahun kita bersama, itu menyenangkan." 

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka, tapi, San tau Wooyoung masih tersiksa tentang hal hal buruk yang ada di pikirannya. 

"Iya," San berbisik. Inginnya Ia mengurung diri di kamar, dan perasaannya dibuang agar Ia tidak bisa bersedih lagi. Suaranya bergetar, "Aku menyayangimu, tolong ingat itu selalu." 

Wooyoung mengangguk, dan mereka berbagi peluk yang San harap ini bukan kali terakhirnya Ia dapat mendekap Wooyoung. "I love you too, always." 

San menyayangi Wooyoung, dan itu berlaku sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang salah karena itu.

**Author's Note:**

> helo, in dire to search a new friends by this works, maybe you willing to be friend with me? hit me up at twitter @mauyunho ~


End file.
